


Janus Does NOT Have Friends

by FabledPhantom



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, Oneshot, Post-Episode: Putting Others First - Selfishness v. Selflessness Redux | Sanders Sides, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:21:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26598241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FabledPhantom/pseuds/FabledPhantom
Summary: Janus decides to give each of the sides a gift after being accepted.
Relationships: Platonic DLAMPR, platonic DRLAMP
Comments: 1
Kudos: 71





	Janus Does NOT Have Friends

If you asked Janus, he would say that no, he did not have friends.   
Even after he was accepted, he never joined in on parties or movie nights or other silly, trivial ‘family’ events. Sure, he had somewhat made up with everyone, but that was mainly to keep things peaceful and running smoothly.  
And if he was wrapping gifts in his room that he’d made for the other sides for accepting him, well, it was only because he had nothing better to do. No other reason at all.

He decided to give them their gifts separately. He didn’t want to make a big show about it or anything. He decided to visit Remus first. Walking up to the door, he gave it a loud knock. Remus was there faster than he could blink.  
“What’s up, double D?”  
“I have a present for you.”  
Remus’s eyes brightened, “Ooooh, is it-“  
“No,” Janus cut him off, “I know what you’re thinking and no, it’s not anything like that.”  
Remus frowned, “Then what is it?”  
“Open it and find out, you dolt.”  
Remus teared up the wrapping paper, gasping as he saw the present. It was a set of green pajama shorts with a soft, fluffy crop-top, both of which had octopuses on them.  
“I love it!” He ran in his room, grabbing a stuffed animal and going back to his friend, “Oh, and it matches my octopus!”  
“I thought you would like it,” he smiled, “I have some other things to do now, but enjoy your gift,” He sank down, rising up in front of Roman’s door.

He took a few deep breaths. Sure, he made up with Roman, but things were still just a little tense. He knocked on the door, Roman opening it after a few moments.  
“Deceit. What is it?”  
“I have something for you,” he held out the gift.  
Roman’s eyes narrowed before he spoke, “Look, we’re-we’re okay now. You don’t have to flatter me. It’s fine, really.”  
“It’s not to flatter you, I promise,” Janus tried not to frown, “I just wanted to give something to you as a sort of ‘thank you’ for being ‘accepted.’”  
Roman‘s face softened, “Oh,” he took the gift, unwrapping it more delicately than his brother, but still making a bit of a mess. He couldn’t help but tear up at the gift.  
It was a red poster with glittery, shiny stars and yellow cursive print that simply read, ‘hero.’  
Roman covered his mouth with one hand, now crying.  
“I-I’m sorry, I just thought that-“  
Roman cut him off with a hug, Janus temporarily short-circuiting before hugging back. After a little while, Roman pulled away, wiping away his tears.  
“Thank you...Janus.”  
Janus smiled at Roman using his true name, simply nodding before appearing in front of Logan’s door.

He wasn’t nervous about talking to Logan. They were on fairly good terms. He gave three quick knocks on the door before Logan opened it.  
“Salutations. Is there something I may assist you with?”  
Janus wordlessly handed him the present, Logan looking a little puzzled as he neatly unwrapped it. He looked even more confused when he opened it.  
“What is it?”  
“You switch it on when your room is dark and it projects an interactive map of the constellations.”  
“That is...” what should he say? The truth was that he thought it was amazing, incredible, wonderful-but those words conveyed too much emotion.  
“...adequate,” he finished. Janus didn’t miss the twitch of his lips starting to form an almost-smile, though. Janus bid him a good day, sinking down and rising up in front of Virgil’s door.

He held his hand over the door before getting enough courage to knock. Virgil didn’t open the door, instead opting to talk from inside his room.  
“Who is it?”  
“Susan,” he deadpanned.  
“Go away.”  
“I have something for you.”  
Virgil’s curiosity got the better of him, and he opened the door, headphones around his neck and a tired expression on his face.  
“Well?”  
Janus handed him the present, Virgil taking it hesitantly. He inspected it for a while, but didn’t open it.  
“Oh yes, you should _totally_ not open it, wouldn’t want the bomb inside to go off,” he remarked sarcastically, earning a glare from Virgil, who was now begrudgingly unwrapping the present.  
Virgil gasped as he saw one of his oldest belongings: a plushie spider Janus had made him before Remus was skilled enough to conjure a real one. He had lost it years ago.  
“I thought-but-how did you find him?”  
“I have my ways,” he smirked.  
Virgil hugged the stuffed animal, looking to the side. He was almost brought to tears as he remembered the time he had spent with the dark sides. How Remus would distract him when he was especially anxious, how Janus would sing to him to help him sleep. He remembered when Janus first gave him the stuffed animal-and looking back, he thinks Janus might’ve been happier to give it to him than he was to receive it.  
“...Thanks,” he lets a small smile show, and Janus returns it before sinking down.

He took a deep breath in before giving Patton’s door a gentle knock. Moments later, the door opened to reveal Patton with his signature smile. But Janus noticed the grayish dark circles under his eyes, the way his hair was a bit messier than usual, and the way that his smile didn’t quite reach his eyes.  
“Heya! What’s goin’ on, kiddo?”  
“You’ve given me a seat at the table,” he held out the gift, “I wanted to give you something in return.”  
“Oh, you really didn’t have to-but thanks,” he unwrapped the present to reveal a pen and a light blue book. He flipped through the pages, skimming them.  
“It’s a book on self-care. I thought you could use it.”  
Patton smiled, “Thanks, Jan.”  
“You’re welco-“ Patton cut him off with a quick hug before pulling back.  
“Do you...wanna hang out or anything?”  
“I would, but I’m actually rather tired.”  
“Oh, okay! Well, goodnight, kiddo!”  
“Goodnight,” and with that, he returned to his room, promptly getting into pajamas and laying in bed.

If you asked Janus, he would say that no, he did not have friends. But he did have five idiots that he couldn’t help but love.


End file.
